The invention relates to dynamoelectrical machines, and more particularly means and methods for the manufacture of the motor windings of such machines.
The object of the invention is to provide a machine which is simple, economical and reliable, adapted to form automatically the windings of a flat or conical rotor in the shape of a disk, such windings being heretofore formed manually.